Hearts of Grass
by beegurl13
Summary: She was older, his sister's best friend. He'd loved her as long as he could remember. What happens one lonely Valentine's Day when there's nothing to stop them & his secret crush is revealed? My entry for Countdown to Valentine's Day 2012. E&B/AH/Rated M


**A/N: I don't own this. We all know who does. What I do own is a love of country music, partially inspired by a very cute boy I knew once. I loved him. He broke my heart 2 days after Valentine's Day. That wasn't fun. But later it was fun making the other girl that liked him cry just by me being near him. :D Oh, and the hickey he gave me two months after that was really fun, too. :) He was a good guy, even if he did break my heart a few times. :D Oh, and when you get to the stars and constellations part of the story? Yeah, that's all him. And in case he ever wonders, I still look at Orion and think about him. :)  
><strong>

**Thanks to _Breath-of-twilight_ for asking me to join in on the Countdown to Valentine's Day 2012 Risqué VDay. It was kinda great and I had a lot of fun! **

**Thanks to my regular crew, who I love more than chocolate. I do, it's not even a contest, really. :D My beta _MaggieMay14_, and my prereaders _Twilight44, Unchanged Affections, EdwardsBloodType, _and_ bnjwl__,_ plus my sweet wifey, _Mrs. Robward_. Just don't ask me to choose between them and broccoli. That could get ugly... :D**

**The idea for this story comes from a video by Luke Bryan. "I Don't Want This Night To End," is a good song, and a nice video. I added some back story and a lemon, but some parts of the video are in here. :) www().()youtube().()com/watch?v=-jEDdFm3Nx0**

**I also had to work with a prompt, which is the little poem that's front and center on this. Hope you like the story! :)**

**~oOo~**

**A young lad from Forks  
>Had never had sex, it was true<br>Then he met a slightly older lass  
>So... they did it on the grass<br>And, man, that girl knew what to do!**

**~oOo~**

Her name was Bella. I'd known her pretty much my entire life. She was best friends with my sister, Rosalie, and they were three years older than I was. In the adult scheme of things, three years is nothing, people don't even bat an eyelash at that. But during childhood and adolescence, three years is the equivalent of another life time.

Needless to say, Bella always thought of me as a younger brother, and I always pictured her as a goddess, sent to Earth to grace the human race with her angel-like beauty. In my innocent boy eyes, she was the most beautiful girl to ever exist, and even as I grew older, I continued to feel that way.

There were many nights that Bella slept over with Rosalie, and each time I tried to spy on them, listen in to their conversations, find out what I needed to do and who I needed to be so that I could catch Bella's attention. Most of my efforts were thwarted by my mother, who insisted that I leave the girls alone and not cause any trouble. That wasn't what I wanted to do, but I couldn't tell my mother that.

I especially couldn't tell her about the time I was fourteen and accidentally saw Bella in her underwear as she was changing her clothes in the bathroom. The hard-on that vision had created for me was insane, and it was by far the most erotic experience of my life, up to that point. The way her hands slid her T-shirt up and over her tits...her fingers slowly unbuttoning her shorts, then tugging them off her hips and letting them fall to the floor... Then to watch as she bent over to pick up her discarded clothing, her pink underwear rising a bit and showing off a little more of her butt cheeks... I quietly slipped back into my bedroom, grabbed a dirty shirt from the floor, and jerked off like I'd never jerked off before. It was amazing.

Bella and Rosalie left for college the next year. They were excited, though they both seemed a little nervous, too. I went with my parents to drop them off, and help them move things into their dorm room.

"Thanks, Edward," Bella said, as I carried her television into the room for her, after walking up five flights of stairs with the older than dirt TV set in my hands.

"Sure, no problem." My arms literally felt like they might fall off, but I wasn't about to tell her that.

"You're stronger than I thought. I mean, I can barely carry that thing across the room, it's so old and heavy." Her hand reached out and she squeezed my bicep, smiling up at me. "You been working out? Nice. You're gonna make some girl back at Forks High very happy."

Her giggle sounded in my ears long after she'd left the room, and I hurried to find a bathroom, anxious to alleviate the massive boner her touch had caused. My parents wondered where I'd disappeared to, but after telling them I'd gotten lost, they didn't think much more of it. Bella and Rosalie, on the other hand, laughed and whispered back and forth to each other.

"You see some college boobs, Edward?" my sister teased.

"Ew, no. And besides, I wouldn't tell you even if I did, that's gross."

"Why's it gross? Most boys your age have seen breasts before," Rose laughed.

I sighed, remembering Bella's breasts and how soft and jiggly they'd looked in her pink lace bra that day in my house.

"Ohhhh, he has seen some," Bella joked, elbowing me in the ribs. "Tell us who it was. Was it that Jessica girl? I know she likes you. Oh! Or what about Tanya? I mean, she's a little old for you, but hey, she's been around, she could teach you stuff."

Bella and Rose laughed as I shook my head. There was only one girl I wanted to teach me stuff, and she was going to be living three hours away from me, in a college dorm room with my sister. It was hopeless.

The girls walked us out to our car when it was time for us to leave. Rosalie slapped my arm and told me she'd miss me, then went to hug my parents. Bella stood quietly next to me, her hands tucked into the back pockets of her jeans.

"Have fun at school without us, Edward."

"Oh yeah, it'll be great, I'm sure," I mumbled back, sarcasm thick in my words.

"You'll have fun, don't worry. Just find yourself a cute girl, that'll help pass the time," she giggled, then looked away at a group of guys standing on the other side of the parking lot. "Oh man, I'm gonna love college life."

Just like in Forks, I was nothing more than a sweet younger brother to her. It broke my heart a little bit that day, as we pulled away from the university campus, and I watched her flirting with several other guys. She would never see me that way. Silently I prayed that someday, somehow, she just might.

*** Three & A Half Years Later ***

Time had flown by. I looked forward to every holiday, break, and long weekend, hoping Bella and Rosalie would come home from college, just to visit. They came a few times, but more often than not, they stayed at the university, or they went on trips with whatever jerks they were dating at the time. Around the beginning of her sophomore year, which was my junior year in high school, Rose told me that Bella finally had a steady boyfriend. His name was Jake. I hated him. Even his name sounded idiotic and preppy.

I didn't think much of it, figuring they'd break up sooner or later. Then one day my mom asked me to call Rose and find out when she'd be home for Thanksgiving. The phone rang and rang, and when it was finally picked up, all I heard was moaning and heavy breathing. Then the voice I'd longed to hear whispering in my ear said the wrong name. "Oh, Jake," came through the line loud and clear. After that, I quit waiting for her. By Christmas I'd messed around with Tanya Denali and had asked out Jessica Stanley. She was cute and nice, though a little on the dumb side. I didn't mind, she kept my thoughts off Bella, and I was thankful.

Things with Jessica lasted through senior year, until she left for California on a scholarship. Apparently, the girl I thought was just a dumb blonde was some kind of math genius, which completely shocked me. We parted on good terms, both of us wanting the best for the other, and I decided to stay in Forks, working for my uncle and taking some junior college classes. It was a way to save money and yet not be completely left behind all my friends. I didn't date, mainly because I didn't want a high school girl, and the college girls I knew only wanted one thing.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was saving that one thing for a certain girl, who probably had forgotten that I even existed. But still, I waited.

Then it happened. The stars aligned, the angels sang, pigs were flying, karma finally paid me back... Heck, it was even Friday the Thirteenth. Bella came home for the weekend. She and Rose pulled in late Friday afternoon, anxious for a long weekend away from school and the "drama" there. My mother accidentally let it spill—Bella's perfect Jake had been caught with another girl, and Bella dumped him. He didn't give up too easily, though, and Rose's boyfriend Emmett packed both girls up in his jeep and left town. I knew Bella was probably hurting, but I told myself I'd be there for her, to help however I could.

I waited around all Friday night, wondering if they would want to go out or even just come out of Rose's bedroom, but they didn't. Instead, I got to know Emmett as we raided the kitchen together at midnight. He filled me in on Jake and what a slimeball he was. I felt better about having hated him from the first time I heard his name. I only wished that he wouldn't have broken Bella's heart and made her as upset as Emmett said she was.

Turns out, she wasn't so much upset that he'd been cheating. She was upset that he'd been cheating with one of her close friends, in the dorm room next to hers. Apparently, the whole floor knew before Bella did, and she was humiliated by how crass he'd been when she accused him. I wanted to go back to the school with them and hunt Jake down, but Emmett assured me he had something in mind. When I finally went to bed that night, I'd decided I liked Emmett. He was a good guy, and I was actually happy that Rose had found him.

The next day, Bella slept until about two in the afternoon. I hung around the house all morning, waiting to catch a glimpse of her, maybe get to say hello. By the time I realized she was awake, she was already in the shower, and I knew it would be a while longer before she was finished.

A few of my friends were throwing a party that night, for all of us single people so that we could celebrate Valentine's Day without the hassle of hearing people say, "Oh, you don't have a date this year? That's so sad." I didn't need anyone's pity, and I couldn't wait to kick back with my friends and get good and drunk.

"So, Edward," Rosalie said as she came walking into the living room.

"Yeah?" I asked. I was curious, and I could tell she wanted something. She plopped down on the sofa next to me, looking up at me and smiling.

"You know how it's Valentine's Day today?"

I nodded in response, still waiting to find out what she was really after.

"Well, Emmett kinda wanted to take me out tonight to celebrate, but Bella's here, and she's sorta still bummed about the whole Snakey Jakey thing. I know she doesn't want to go to dinner with us, and Mom and Dad are going out for the night, so she'll just be here alone, since I'm guessing you have plans."

"Okay, what do you want, Rose?" I questioned, hoping she'd just get to the point.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you could take her with you tonight when you go out?"

"Seriously? I don't think she'll wanna go with me."

Rose smiled. "Yes she will. Besides, just get her drunk and let her have some fun with people she doesn't know. She needs it, trust me."

I agreed, seeming resigned on the outside, yet screaming for joy on the inside. I would have Bella to myself, all night, on Valentine's Day. I knew I couldn't make a move or anything, but I could show her a good time and make her forget the jerk that broke her heart. Maybe I could even lay some ground work for something to happen in the future for us. I told Rose what time I was planning to leave that evening, then hurried up to my bedroom for some privacy while I called my friends and nailed down the party plans.

When eight o'clock rolled around, there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I yelled, not wanting to get up off my bed. I was watching television, trying to pass the time and not let myself get too nervous. I figured it was just Rose, telling me that she and Emmett were leaving, but when I glanced over to the door, I saw Bella instead.

The way she looked still took my breath away, just like it always had before. Her hair was a bit longer, curling at the ends. I hadn't thought it could be possible, but over the years she seemed to have grown even more beautiful, with her lips fuller, her eyes brighter, and her ever present blush pinker. I noticed subtle changes in her body, too. The jeans and fitted shirt she was wearing emphasized her slimmer waist, her narrow hips, and her larger breasts. I had always thought she was gorgeous, but seeing her standing in my doorway, every other thought in my head fainted dead away. All I was left with was the fact that I was in the presence of pure beauty, and I tried my hardest to fight the nerves inside me that were suddenly out of control.

"Hey, Edward," she said, pushing the door open and slowly walking into the room. She glanced around. "It looks different in here."

I smiled. "Well yeah, I rearranged things a few times since you've last been here." _ Be cool, be cool,_ was on a steady repeat in my head as I looked at her.

"No posters of girls on motorcycles anymore?" she asked, laughing just a bit.

I laughed too, remembering the scantily clad models straddling huge Harley Davidson's that I'd put on my walls when I turned fourteen. I thought my mother would have a heart attack that day, but my dad just laughed and pulled her out of the room, assuring her that it was part of life for a teenage boy, and that I was not, in fact, turning into a pervert.

"No, not for a while now."

I watched her walk closer to me, her fingers anxiously twisting together. "So, what are we doing tonight?"

I patted the mattress next to me, suggesting that she sit down, then struggled to take a deep breath without letting her notice. "Well, some of my friends are throwing a party. We were gonna have it in someone's house, but his parents didn't leave for the weekend like he thought. With this heatwave hitting, we thought we'd take advantage of the warm weather and do it outside. So, you might want a jacket, but otherwise, I think we should be fine."

Normally, February in the Pacific Northwest was cold. Bone chillingly cold. But this year, for some reason, the daily highs for the previous week had been in the 70's, and we hadn't had any rain. It was a freak of nature for it to happen, but I wasn't complaining.

"Okay, that sounds fun. So, a college party, huh? Am I gonna know anyone there?" she asked.

"Yeah, maybe a few people. Most of them are from Port Angeles. I know them from my college classes there, but you might know some of them."

"Great, sounds like a good time," she said. I could tell she wasn't excited, but I slid my arm around her shoulders and pulled her to me. I was proud of the fact that I'd managed to keep my nerves in check up to that point, and my hand wasn't even shaking when I placed it on her shoulder.

"It'll be fun, don't worry. Would I let you have a crappy Valentine's Day?"

Our eyes met, and I gave her my goofiest smile, attempting to break the tension. She giggled.

"No, I guess not. Okay then, what time does this shin dig start?"

I glanced over at my clock. "Probably any time now. Let's get going, whadda ya say?"

She nodded, standing from the bed and going to grab her jacket. Once we were both ready to go, we walked out to my truck and climbed in. She looked gorgeous sitting across from me, the glow from the headlights illuminating her face.

"Thanks, Edward. I really appreciate you taking me along tonight."

I looked over at her quickly, seeing her eyes downcast and her face serious.

"It's my pleasure, trust me."

"I'm sorry if I ruin things, I don't mean to. I just haven't been in much of a partying mood lately."

"So I hear. But hey, don't worry. You're gonna have a good time tonight, I promise. And just you being with me is making my night, so I don't think you'll ruin things. It's gonna be great, you'll see."

Her lips turned up at the corners just a little as she made a little smile at me. "Okay."

The party was in full swing when we got there. A huge bon fire was burning in the center of a field, and there was a large barn behind it where a make shift bar had been set up.

"You want something to drink?" I asked her after we parked near some other cars and started walking across the field.

"Sure," she said, staying close to me.

We got some beers and then made our way back toward the fire. People were standing around, sitting on logs, and leaning against cars, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. I introduced Bella to all of my friends that I saw, and a few people that she knew from her school days came up and said hello to her, too. She smiled a lot and seemed to be having a really good time. After a while, I offered to get her another drink while she sat chatting with some girls she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Hey, Edward," I heard as I stood in the barn grabbing the beer Bella wanted.

"Oh, hey Lauren."

Lauren was a girl in one of my classes. I knew she liked me, and she was cute, though I knew she mainly wanted one thing from me. I'd overheard her tell some other girls that I was hot and probably great in bed. After that, I quit being so nice to her and let myself be on the defensive whenever she was around.

"I saw you walk in with that girl. Is that your girlfriend?"

"No, she's my sister's friend. Why?" I asked, wanting to get away from her, but knowing I should at least try to be polite.

"I just wondered what the odds were of you going home with me tonight, instead of her." She shifted her hips back and forth a bit as she batted her eyelashes at me, giving me her most flirtatious grin.

I smiled and laughed. "I'm sorry, Lauren, but I'd have to say zero to less than zero. If you'll excuse me."

I walked away from her, not bothering to turn around and see the look that I was certain was on her face. Bella smiled at me as I approached, and that was the only look I wanted to see all night.

"Thanks," she said, reaching out and taking the drink from me.

I saw a few guys I knew sitting next to the fire, and I walked over to talk to them. An hour later, I noticed Bella standing in the bed of my truck with a few other girls. They were dancing and singing along to the song that was playing on someone's stereo. The way she moved her hips, swinging them slowly from side to side, did things to me, and I felt myself beginning to harden at just the idea of what those hips might feel like under my hands. Our eyes met a few times, and with each instance she smiled at me, usually winking before turning around and giving me a good view of her backside. Her long hair hung in slight curls most of the way down her back, and as she swayed back and forth, her hair swung and moved, the light from the fire shining off of it. She was mesmerizing, and I couldn't stop watching her.

After several more minutes, I was ready to go. Bella and her friends had quit dancing for the moment, and were sitting in the back of my truck, laughing and having a good time catching up. I hadn't had anything to drink for a while, so I knew I was good to drive. There was someplace I wanted to take her, so with a few words and a nod, I said goodbye to my friends and walked over to my truck.

"Ladies," I said, offering each of Bella's friends my hand, and then helping them down from the truck bed. Bella sat watching me, her mouth dropping open when she saw me lift the tailgate of the truck.

"Edward, what-"

"Front or back?" I asked her, my eyes focused on hers.

"What?" she responded with a laugh.

"Front or back," I said more slowly.

She smirked. "Back."

"You got it." I walked around the side of the truck, pulled the door open, and climbed in. I could hear her laughing as I started up the truck and pulled away from the party. All the windows were open and she could hear the song playing on the radio. Her laughter made my heart soar and my stomach flutter, and I knew I needed to get myself under control before my mouth blurted out the way I felt about her. That was something I wasn't quite ready to admit yet, especially since I was sure Bella didn't feel the same about me. I would most likely always be her best friend's kid brother, no matter how hard I tried to shrug off that title.

"I love this song!" she yelled. "Turn it up!"

I looked through the open back window to see only her hips and legs as she stood in the truck bed, holding on to the cab for support. I wasn't driving too fast since we were on a dirt road, but I could hear her voice as she started to sing. Luckily for my ears, she wasn't too bad, and I enjoyed listening to her slur the words of the song.

After a few minutes, her head popped in the window, followed by her shoulders, torso, hips, and legs. She giggled as she climbed in and righted herself in the seat once she was all the way inside. "I'm having so much fun tonight," she said as she scooted across the seat and sat right next to me. "Where are you taking me, Edward?" I felt her nose against my jaw, her warm breath on the skin of my neck. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Uh, I just wanted to show you this place, it's not far."

"Okay, if you say so." Her hand smoothed across my chest, not stopping until it rested on my shoulder and she had pulled herself up against me. "Wow, you've really grown up, haven't you, Edward? You're not just Rose's little brother anymore."

I grinned, glad she had noticed, but thinking it was probably something else leading her to say what she'd said. "I think someone's had a bit much to drink tonight."

"Well, maybe so, but that doesn't mean it isn't true, now does it?"

I laughed off her comments, trying to keep my wits about me as we continued down the road. Her head rested on my shoulder, and I enjoyed every moment of it. I knew it would most likely never happen again, and I wanted to remember it for the rest of my life.

A smaller road split off from the well traveled one we were riding on, and I turned down the dark trail.

"You're not gonna go all ax murderer on me out here, are you?" she joked.

"No, sweetheart, nothing like that." I pulled the truck to a stop in the middle of a large, grassy meadow. Off to the side was a little creek that emptied into a pond. I knew Bella and Rose had swam in it when they were kids, because Rosalie had shown it to me, too. I opened the door, climbing out, and reaching back for Bella's hand. She climbed out right behind me, and only once her feet were on the ground did she happen to look around, finally noticing where we were.

"Oh my gosh, Edward. This is Weber's Pond! My friend Angela's dad used to own all this land. How did you know about this?"

The headlights from the truck were shining out over the water, causing it to sparkle and glisten. Bella jogged ahead of me, down the slight embankment and toward the water. She stopped a few feet short of it and laughed, turning to look back at me.

"I used to swim here all the time. I always loved it here."

"I know, Rose told me," I said as I walked toward her. "She brought me here, too. I just thought you might like to see it."

We stood in silence, side by side, looking out over the water. "It's so beautiful," she said. "You know, when the sun sets, there are trees off in the distance, and it looks like they're on fire, the way the sun rays light them up."

"Yeah, that's nice, but I don't think that's the most beautiful thing here." The liquor I'd had early in the evening was making me braver than normal. That, in addition to the way Bella had acted toward me in the truck, made me want to tell her how I felt, despite my better judgment. It was how I'd always felt about her, but I was nervous. Something about the way she looked at me a few moments later calmed my fears.

"Edward," she softly said, looking up at me with her big brown eyes. "What are you saying?"

I looked harder at her. "I'm saying you're more beautiful than any sunset could ever be."

"Oh, please," she said, putting her hands against my chest and pushing in a joking manner. Unfortunately for me, the banks of the pond were wet and slippery, and the little bit of force behind her push was enough to knock me off balance, and send me tumbling into the water.

"Oh! Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry!" Bella yelled, her hands over her mouth as she watched me flail in the water, trying to find some solid ground to stand up on. Soon enough my boots were dug into the mud, and I was up, walking toward her. As soon as she knew I was alright, she burst into laughter. The sound made my heart sing, and I stalked across the grass to her.

"You think this is funny, huh?" I asked in my most menacing voice, water dripping off of me. I was drenched, and I had nothing to lose.

Her eyes widened as she slowly realized what I was doing. "Edward, no...no, no!" she yelled, but it was too late. I grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up onto my shoulder, then turned around and took a few big steps back to the water. This time we both fell in, her scream breaking through the quiet of the darkness.

When I sat up, wiping water away from my face, Bella was kneeling next to me, sputtering and laughing harder than I'd heard her laugh in years.

"Edward Cullen, I'm gonna kill you!" she giggled, then lunged for me. Her body crashed into mine and sent us both plunging back under water. My hands held tight to her hips, not wanting to let go as she twisted and tried to get away from me. She squealed and laughed, just letting herself have a good time. I knew she needed it, and I was glad that I was the one able to give it to her. We continued to chase each other around the pond, each of us dragging the other back several times as one of us would try to climb out. I had no idea how long we splashed and played in the water, but soon both of us were shivering and our teeth were chattering.

"We should get out, before we end up sick," I said, wrapping my arm around her waist and helping her out.

We walked to the passenger side of my truck, and she leaned against it as I opened the door, reaching behind the seat for the blankets that I kept there. Her smile as I handed her one was full of amusement, and I couldn't help but reach out with my index finger and wipe the drip off water of the end of her nose.

"Well, aren't you just mister prepared," she said, taking the blanket from me and opening it up so that she could wrap it around her. "Why do I get the feeling I may not be the first girl to be offered a blanket from your truck?"

I laughed. "No, you are the first girl, don't worry. And I can't help it when it comes to being prepared. You know my dad, he's got any tool he could ever need in the trunk of his car, just in case."

She smiled, knowing how true my statement was.

"Well, I like it. Especially right now since I'm freezing." She shivered a little and pulled the soft blanket tighter around her, burying her nose in the edges of it.

"Here, let me warm you up," I said, stepping toward her and wrapping my blanket around her sides. Our chests were pressed up against each other, and I turned my head, laying my cheek against her forehead. She was quiet and still, letting me pull her close to me.

"This is nice," she softly said, and I felt her fingers—which were still clutching her blanket—reach out and grab onto my shirt. My hands rubbed up and down her arms and back, slowly and carefully as I breathed in as much of her as I could. Even soaking wet and smelling like pond water, she was amazing. As her body continued to shake, I had an idea.

"You know, if we get out of these wet clothes, we could put them in the truck and turn on the heater. They might dry faster that way. Then we could just curl up in the blankets until the clothes are done."

I didn't know if she'd go for my idea, but it wasn't even two in the morning yet, and I wasn't ready for the night to be over.

"I guess that might work," she said, looking up to meet my gaze. "You gotta turn around, though. I don't want you seeing anything you shouldn't see."

A laugh bubbled through my chest, and the memory of her undressing in my bathroom came flooding through my head. I was sure she had no idea I'd already seen anything I might be seeing again tonight, but I couldn't tell her that. Not just yet.

"Alright, I can be a gentleman, I guess."

She giggled and then let me go, pushing me away from her a bit before she turned around to face the truck. I turned and looked the other way, listening as her clothes were unbuttoned, unzipped, and pealed off her body. I took the opportunity to start removing mine, too, and soon enough we were both in our underwear and blankets. Laying our clothes on the seat of the truck, I turned it on and switched the heater to full blast. I turned the radio up a bit, too, and left one of the windows open so that we could hear it.

By the time I was done, Bella was sitting in the grass near the truck, leaning back and looking up at the stars.

"It's so pretty out, don't you think?" she asked, her eyes focused on the sky.

"Yeah, it's nice," I agreed, sitting down next to her and looking up, hoping to see what had her so captivated.

"It's Orion. I love that constellation. We don't get to see it all the time, but right now, this time of year, I love it. I love being able to look up and see him up there in the Heavens. It's really amazing, you know?"

"Yeah, it's kinda cool."

We sat side by side for a while, as she told me about some of the different stars and constellations, and how her father had taught them to her on their many camping outings during her childhood. After a little while, she had shifted closer to me enough times that our thighs were touching, as well as our feet and shoulders.

"I have a confession to make," I quietly said. I knew she may end up hating me after she heard what I had to say, but it was a chance I knew I had to take. This was my moment, my one shot, and I'd regret it forever if I didn't at least try.

"Okay," she said, looking at me with concern in her eyes.

"Well, see...if I could have watched you get undressed tonight, I wouldn't have seen anything I haven't already seen before."

She was silent for several seconds, watching me. "What do you mean?" she asked, but I noticed that she didn't lean away from me or seem upset. Maybe that was a good sign.

"Well, a few years ago, you were staying the night with Rose, and I happened to open the bathroom door, and I swear I didn't know you were in there. Anyway, you were getting undressed, and I couldn't help but watch as you stripped down to your underwear. You were so beautiful, I just couldn't look away."

I didn't look at her, instead I kept my eyes focused on the ground in front of me, trying to watch her from the corner of my eye. If she was going to hit me, I wanted to be ready.

"Oh, well..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, but if I could go back in time, I wouldn't change it. I mean, I had a huge crush on you, so..."

She smiled. "I kinda have a confession to make, too. I knew you saw me that day. Actually, I kinda planned it."

"What?" I said in surprise as I looked over at her, seeing the smirk on her face.

"Well, I knew you were going to get in the shower, so I hurried into the bathroom and left the door unlocked on purpose. I saw you watching me in the mirror, but I didn't think you'd noticed that. But then you took off and I didn't see you for the rest of the night. I thought for sure I'd scarred you for life, or scared you off or something."

I grinned. "Uh, no, you didn't scare me off."

It was embarrassing that she'd had just the opposite affect, and I'd spent the whole night whacking off to the images that were burned into my brain.

"Well, where did you go, then? I mean, I waited around all night, just hoping you were okay. I thought for sure you hated me after that."

I laughed. "Oh, no, it was pretty much the opposite of hate for me. Yeah, I spent the night in my room, but not because I was upset with you."

"Well, then why?" she asked, her voice sounding so sincere.

"Uh, I'd really rather not say."

I could see her watching me for several seconds and then her mouth popped open. "Oh my gosh, Edward, were you jacking off in your room? To me?"

I hung my head, willing the reality of my situation to go away. Wishing I was anywhere but there next to her at that time. But alas, fate had decided to play a cruel joke on me. Just when I thought everything was going so great, it all came crashing down. Bella knew I'd liked her, she knew I'd seen her almost naked, and she knew I'd pleasured myself to visions of her. I was screwed, and not in the way I'd hoped.

"Oh Edward, it's okay. I love that you did that, it's so sweet."

"Sweet? Are you kidding me? I gratified myself after ogling you without your consent."

"Edward, you had my consent, you just didn't know it. And besides," she said, leaning against me, her face looking up at mine. "Maybe if you'd have come out of your bedroom that night, you wouldn't have had to gratify yourself."

My head snapped to the side, and our eyes met.

"You weren't the only one with a crush, Edward."

Things started to get hazy at that point. Bella was sitting next to me, telling me that one of the greatest memories of my youth had been orchestrated by her, and that not only did she want me to see her semi-nude, she would have touched me that night because she had a crush on me, just like I'd had on her. Like I still had on her.

Suddenly karma was my best friend again, and I watched her intently, praying that she didn't burst into laughter and tell me it had all been a huge joke.

"So, I know it's probably silly of me to even ask, but over the past few years, did your crush go away, or..." she quietly said. Her head was still on my shoulder, but she looked away, her eyes staring at something in front of us, and not focused on me anymore.

"Bella, I don't think my crush is ever gonna go away. You're kind of hard to forget."

"Yeah?" she whispered, and I nodded.

We sat in silence for several minutes, as if both of us knew what was happening, and the changes that our actions would bring.

"Edward, I just...I can't assume anything here, okay? Rosalie is your sister, and she's my best friend in the whole world. If we were to do something tonight, and things ended badly between us, she would hate me for it. I can't lose her, so if you're not serious about this, then we should go before anything happens."

I reached over, putting my fingers under her chin and lifting her face so that her eyes could meet mine. "I'm serious about this. Besides, we're adults, and I think if Rose had to choose between us, it wouldn't be my side she'd be standing on." I chuckled at the thought of Rose ever picking me over Bella. The thought seemed ridiculous, and I knew it would never happen.

"You're wrong, you know. She might act like she doesn't care, but she does. Why do think I never made a move on you before now? She knew I had a crush on you, and she probably knew how you felt, whether you realized it or not. I know she didn't want either of us to get hurt, but she's fiercely protective of you, Edward. Trust me when I say I know how she'd react if something bad happened between us."

"Well, nothing bad is gonna happen, right?"

"Right," she sighed.

I moved a bit closer, letting our foreheads touch before I leaned down a little more and pressed my lips against hers. She seemed to be a bit nervous, but I figured that wouldn't last long. I was still a virgin, and I knew Bella wasn't. I was really hoping that by the time the sun came up, I wouldn't be anymore, but I knew that involved broaching the subject of my inexperience, and I was a little embarrassed about it. Could I tell Bella that I'd been waiting for her? Would it make me seem pathetic and clingy?

As our lips moved together, each of us pressing harder and sucking a little with each pass, my nervousness began to fade. This was Bella, the girl I'd loved for the majority of my life. Things would be fine. I had to believe that.

We kissed and kissed, until I was starting to feel drunk off of her. Her hand was in my hair and her blanket had fallen open a bit. I could see the goosebumps on the skin just above her bra, and I wanted to warm her up.

"Come here," I said, reaching out to grab her and pull her to me.

"What?" she said, laughing as I fumbled with my blanket.

"Here, on my lap. I'll wrap the blankets around us, to keep you warm."

Her smile was sweet and shy. "I'm plenty warm as it is, just being next to you."

Regardless of what she said, she was soon straddling my lap, with my arms wrapped around her waist and our lips fused together again. When her tongue darted out, I felt it on my lips first, then on my own tongue. She slid her tongue into my mouth, stroking and moving gently and slowly against my own. I'd made out with girls before, but never had I been kissed like this. She knew what she was doing, and a feeling of dread began to descend over me.

I pulled away a little, kissing down her neck and along her collar bones.

"Bella," I whispered against her pebbled flesh, "this isn't just a rebound thing, is it?"

Her hand that was sliding down my back stopped, and she leaned away from me. "What? Why would you ask me that?"

I could see a hint of hurt in her eyes, and I didn't want her to think that I didn't trust her. I needed to know, for my own sanity, if I was just a one time thing for her.

"I know you've been with other guys, and I need to be sure that this isn't just a way for you to get over the last one and ready for the next one."

Her hands moved to my cheeks, then slid down to my neck, her thumbs resting along my jawbone. "Edward, this isn't a rebound. You're so much more than that. And yes, I've been with other guys, but you've been with other girls. That's how things work, you know?"

I smiled. Here it came. "Actually, I haven't been with any other girls."

She stared at me for a few long moments, before smiling at me. "Yeah right, whatever. As if I'd believe that."

I shook my head. "It's true."

"But you've had a girlfriend. Are you telling me you never slept with her?"

"No, I never did." I looked up to meet her eyes. "I was saving it for someone special."

"Edward?" Her face was so serious, her brow crinkling and her eyes darting back and forth over my face.

"I was saving it for you. It's always been you, no one else could ever measure up."

Her fingers danced along my skin, as her lips met mine. The kiss was soft and sweet, there was no urgency to it. All I felt was passion and desire and want, and it seemed to be coming from both of us.

"Do you have a condom?" she asked, her voice quiet and breathy.

"Yeah, in my truck."

She smiled against my skin. "Why do you have a condom if you're not having sex?"

I laughed. "I never said I didn't want to have it, just that I didn't. More like, I couldn't." I pulled back and looked at her. "I couldn't do it."

Her smile lit up her whole face. "Go get it."

"Are you on anything? Like, birth control or anything?" I asked. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to ask before I made love to her, but I thought the topic of contraceptives should at least be brought up.

"Yeah, I'm on the pill, and don't worry, I'm clean."

"Me too. I'm clean, I mean."

She giggled. "I know, I trust you. And just so you know, I haven't been with that many guys, so it's not some crazy number or anything."

My hands traced up and down her waist, going up to the band of her bra, then back down to the waist band of her underwear. "How many guys were there?" I was torturing myself, I knew that. However, part of me needed to know what I was up against. Obviously, she'd been with men who knew what they were doing, and I didn't. I was going to pale in comparison to them, and I wanted to be prepared.

"Well, like four guys. Three of them, it was only a few times each, nothing major. But the fourth one was a lot. I mean, we did it a lot," she said, her smile disappearing as her eyes focused on my collar bone instead of my face.

"Okay," I sighed. "I trust you, don't worry." She suddenly looked very uncertain about things, and my thumb gently rubbed circles on her back as I tried to reassure her that I didn't care about her past. Even if I did.

"Edward, go get the condom," she whispered, then looked up at me. "I don't want it because I'm worried about anything, I want it for you. It'll make you last longer. If this is your first time, I want it to be good for you. I want to show you what it's supposed to be like, and most likely, unless you have a condom on...you're gonna blow it after about thirty seconds."

She giggled and we both smiled, kissing a few more times, before I finally stood up and ran to the truck. I left her with both blankets, my skin goose bumping in the crisp night air as I ran across the grass toward the door. The heat from inside the cab was welcome, and I quickly grabbed a couple of condoms from the glove box. Not that I assumed we would need more than one, but with my luck, the first one would break, and I would find myself running back toward the truck. Only I'd be completely naked that time.

When I got back to her, Bella had spread one blanket out on the ground underneath her, and she was laying down, with the other blanket on top of her body.

She grinned at me, and I noticed a hint of shyness in her eyes. I wasn't sure what she could possibly be nervous about, after all she'd actually done this before. Her arm moved the blanket aside, allowing me to settle in next to her, but not before I got a good look at the bra and panties she was wearing.

My dick twitched. I couldn't help it. I'd been fighting a semi hard-on all evening, but with the way she looked...I gave in. We were laid out on the grass, under a star filled sky, nearly naked. It was the best moment of my life.

I leaned over her, letting my leg cover hers and push her legs apart a bit. Her eyes were so bright as she looked up at me, so sweet and beautiful. "Now, where were we?" I asked softly, then dipped my head down to kiss her.

"Hmmm, right about there, I think," she mumbled against my lips. My hand wrapped around her cheek, my fingers pushing into her hair, and I angled her face as I deepened the kiss. I felt her hands snake up around my waist, rubbing up and down my skin, making me quiver with want for her.

As we kissed, I got a little bit braver, and my hand slipped down her neck and chest, settling on her left breast. My thumb rubbed over the hardened nipple that I could feel under the fabric of her bra, and I squeezed ever so slightly, feeling her arch up into my touch. She moaned and let out a stuttered breath as I began to kiss down her neck, sucking on her skin as I went. I didn't know if I would leave marks on her or not, but I kind of hoped I did. I wanted to see her wearing a reminder that I had been the one to make her feel good. That just maybe, I could be the one who fixed her and put her back together after her jerk ex-boyfriend messed her over.

As Bella's hands moved downward, pulling my hips against hers, it seemed like maybe she wanted more from me, too, and maybe she'd be happy if I marked her before sending her back to school.

We continued to kiss, our tongues stroking each other as our hands got familiar with our bodies. Every inch of her skin was just as soft as I'd always imagined it would be, and the feel of her wet, hungry kisses on my face and neck nearly did me in. When she whispered for me to take off her bra, I nearly came. My hands trembled a bit as I reached around behind her, searching for the clasp.

Her lips smiled against my throat. "It's in the front."

I'd never removed one with a front clasp before. The few bras that I'd removed from Jessica all attached in the back, so this was new. As if she could see my hesitance, she hurried to help me.

"Watch," she said, letting go of me for a moment as her hands moved the between her boobs. She grasped the material and slowly popped open each hook. Once they were all undone, she let go, and her tits spilled out. It was dark outside, and even darker under the blanket, but I could see how beautiful she was, and I couldn't wait to get better acquainted with her chest.

My hands rubbed, my fingers twisted, my mouth sucked, my teeth bit, and my tongue slowly licked each of her nipples. The moans and sighs coming from her spurred me on, and I felt myself growing more and more brave as the night went on.

"Edward, that feels so good, you have no idea."

I smiled down at her. "Well, this part I've done before. It's the other stuff that worries me."

"Don't worry," she purred. "I'll show you everything you'll ever need to know."

Her hand slipped inside my boxers, her fingers wrapping around my aching cock and squeezing. I mumbled a string of profanities against her chest, which made her snicker a little, but she kept up her movements.

"Take these off," she said, pulling at the waistband of my boxers. I quickly did as she asked, and was soon laying on top of her, naked. "Touch me, here," she whispered into my ear, as her hand took hold of mine and guided it to a spot between her thighs. I could feel how warm and damp her panties were, and it turned me on. I knew girls got excited just like guys did, but I'd never experienced it first hand.

"Tell me what to do, how to make you feel good," I said between the kisses I was leaving all over her chest, shoulders, and neck.

"This," she cooed, pulling my fingers to the edge of her panties and then pushing them aside. She slid my hand up and down her soft, bare skin, and I noticed how wet she was. "Touch me here, just back and forth. And if your fingers find a hole, push."

Her hand let go of mine, moving back to my dick and quickly picking up where she'd left off.

She was slick, which I'd seen in the many porno's I'd watched over the years. I knew it was common place for women to go bare, though most usually had some hair in that area of their body. As my fingers continued to trace along her skin, sticky with her arousal, I didn't feel anything but soft skin. Almost as if on instinct, my fingers moved back a little lower and found an opening—the one my dick wanted most. I pushed my finger forward, into her, and felt her arch up as I did it. She was so wet and the skin inside was bumpy. All I could think about as my kisses moved lower and lower on her body was how those bumps would feel around my cock.

"Take my panties off, Edward," she said. I glanced up at her, my head completely covered by the blanket. I could see by the look on her face that she meant it, so without having to be asked again, I grabbed the edges and pulled, shifting to my side when she bent her legs and slid her feet out. Once her underwear was gone, I felt her hand on my face, urging me to look up at her.

"Taste me, Edward."

I took a deep breath, then moved farther down her body. I could feel her muscles quivering as I went lower and lower, her breathing picking up ever so slightly. As I got closer, I could smell her, and I took deep breaths, hoping to imprint her scent on my memory, and if possible, on my skin.

Her legs opened wider to accommodate me, and I soon found my shoulders pressed against the back of her thighs as my nose traced along the soft skin between her legs. My tongue darted out, licking up her wet slit and causing her to let out a deep, loud moan. Her back arched up off the ground, and soon her hands were pressing my head harder against her body, her fingers twisted in my hair.

Trying to remember what I'd seen men in the movies do, my tongue licked her over and over again, paying special attention to her clit.

"Oh yeah, that's it, just like that, Baby." Her soft voice didn't match the need I could feel coursing through her body, but I didn't care. She was all I'd ever wanted, and I wouldn't stop now.

I continued to lick, nip, and suck to my heart's content, and soon her moans picked up, getting breathier by the moment. "Edward," she called out just before her fingers tightened in my hair and she arched up off the ground again. Moments later, I felt the trickle of juices from inside of her, and I knew that the shaking she'd done was caused by the orgasm I'd just given her.

Me. Edward Cullen. I'd managed to make Bella Swan come. With my mouth.

Today was the best day ever.

I licked and kissed her skin, finally moving back up her body until being met by ravenous kisses from her.

"I can taste myself on you," she said, before pushing my shoulder back and flipping us over. We shifted a bit and readjusted the blankets, and I was thankful for the soft grass underneath us, and the cushion it provided. Before I knew it, she was straddling my lap, leaning over and kissing me harder and deeper than I'd ever been kissed before.

"Where's the condom?" she asked, her hand pushing down between her legs and grabbing on to me.

"Over there," I said, pointing to the side. She sat up, her tits hanging in front of my face, and it was all I could do to not sit up and pull one into my mouth. She grabbed the condom and unwrapped it, then moved down my body until she was sitting on my knees.

"Have any girls ever done this to you?"

"What?" I asked. I knew I probably sounded stupid, but I didn't care. My night was perfect and that's all that mattered to me.

"Have you ever had a blow job?"

I froze. "No," I whimpered.

"Good," she said, and then she was bent over and I couldn't see her face anymore. But I could feel her lips, then she sucked my dick deeper and deeper in, until I could feel the tip of me hit the back of her mouth. She started to bob up and down, tightening and humming as she did. Her tongue was flat against my cock, the pebbled texture causing the most delicious kind of friction against the silky skin of my shaft. I'd never felt anything like it, but if what I'd done to Bella felt even half as good as what she was doing to me, I could totally understand why she would want that.

After a few more bobs up and down, I felt her mouth let go of me, and I fought back the cry that threatened to escape my throat. It was quickly becoming apparent that if she kept at it much longer, I was going to lose it before we even got to the sex part. I wanted her pussy around me, and I tried to work up the courage to tell her that's what I wanted.

Lucky for me, she was a step ahead, and I soon felt the condom being rolled over my dick. Bella scooted up, hovering over my erection as she held it up and in place, the head of me touching the warmth of her folds.

"Look at me, I wanna see your eyes," she whispered to me. When I did, our gazes locked, and I watched in awe as she slowly lowered down onto me.

"Ugh, holy crap," I whispered, watching her sit back slightly and display her tits for me. Her body began to rock forward and backward, and I watched her teeth push into the flesh of her lower lip. Her eyes were open so wide, and I could tell she was enjoying the moment. I was, too, which made it that much better.

"Push your hips up toward me," she said, her hands splayed out across my chest as she used me for leverage. She started to lift up higher, slamming down on me with more force. "Grab my hips and pull me down onto you," she demanded, as one of her hands grabbed mine and pulled it to her side. My other hand quickly followed, and my fingers dug into her skin.

Our speed increased, as did the force of our thrusts. Her head lulled back, and I was mesmerized by the vision before me. The blanket that had been over us was completely off, laying over my legs, and the cold air bit into my skin. I could see Bella's flesh prickling with goosebumps, but she didn't seem to notice, much less slow down. She moved her hands to the tops of my thighs, and she leaned back, her head falling farther back, and my eyes focused on her chest, her tits, and her neck. She was so incredibly beautiful, and I could feel myself falling harder and faster for her.

Then a low burning began in my stomach. I could feel my toes begin to tingle, and all I could think of was how much I cared for this girl. How much I loved Bella and wanted more than this with her. I knew that come morning, if she thought this was a mistake, it would break my heart. There was no way I could go back to what we'd been before, not after everything that had happened. If she let me go, I would smile and say it was okay, because I wanted happiness for her. But I knew it would never truly be okay. Not for me, anyway. Not without her.

"Edward, ooooh..." she called out, her voice carrying across the silence of the meadow. Her tits were bouncing up and down and she continued to lift and fall onto me, and suddenly I couldn't hold back anymore. I thrust up into her several times, harder than I had before, until finally stilling and feeling myself pulse inside of her. My dick was so warm, and hard, and I pushed back in a few more times before I had finally finished coming. Just as my high was ending, I opened my eyes and saw her fingers circling over her clit. With another moan of my name, I felt her inner walls tighten around me as she continued to jerk and writhe over me. It felt so good, I didn't ever want to let her go. My mind was attempting to figure out some way that I could be inside of her like this forever, and still carry on a normal life.

After a few moments, her head rolled around to face me, and our eyes met. "How was that?" she asked, a smile growing on her lips.

"Amazing." There was no other word in my head at that moment. The sex was amazing. She was amazing. The night was amazing. My life was amazing.

"Good," she whispered, leaning forward and laying across my chest. "It was pretty great, huh?"

"I hope so. I mean, I hope it was okay for you." I was nervous. It was my first time, I was sure I didn't manage to fully satisfy her.

"Hey," she said, lifting her head up and looking at me. "I'm happy, and that was incredible. Seriously." More than likely, she could see the doubt on my face, and she started to shake her head. "Stop it, Edward. It was wonderful, really. I mean, I almost came just from the intercourse itself, which like, never happens. I only used my hand because you were finished, and I didn't want to hurt you if I kept going."

"Yeah? You're sure?"

"Yes, positive. And who knows, maybe next time you'll last longer and I _will_ come from just intercourse." She smirked at me, making me feel better about myself. Also, the fact that she said "next time" didn't escape my mind. She wanted there to be a next time. I already couldn't wait for it.

"Let me get rid of this," I said as she lifted off me and I pulled the used condom off. I sat it in the grass near the blanket, planning to throw it away when we got dressed. It was cold, and all I really wanted to do was snuggle up with Bella in the blankets.

"Come here," I whispered, pulling her against me as we lay under the blanket, looking up at the night sky.

"Can we just lay here?" she asked, her head resting on my chest, and her hand rubbing up and down my stomach.

"Absolutely."

I kept her body against mine, her leg moving to lay over mine, and in no time, I drifted off to sleep, my mind full of images from the best night of my life.

The next thing I knew, the sun was coming up. The air around us was still, no sounds except the water flowing through the pond and a few insects chirping. Bella was still next to me, and I could feel her fingernails lightly scraping against the skin on my chest.

"I think your truck died," she said.

"What?" I asked, looking over toward my truck. Sure enough, there was no sound coming from it. "Oh crap, I forgot to turn it off before we fell asleep."

"It's okay, we can call Rose and Emmett. I'm sure they'll come get us."

I cringed, not wanting to hear what my sister would have to say about finding Bella and I alone in the middle of no where. "Great."

She laughed. "Hey, I'm the one who's gonna get screamed at and lectured. I'm the cougar who took advantage of Rose's little brother. All you'll get is a high five from Emmett and a congratulations."

That made me laugh, because I knew it was probably true.

We lay quietly for a few more minutes, just holding each other and enjoying the moment.

"Um, so, you think you might be moving to Seattle next fall?" she asked, her head tucked under my chin and her hand circling nervously on my chest.

"I don't know, why?"

"Well, I'll be there. I'm going to graduate school, so I have a couple more years left. I just thought that maybe...you know. I mean, if you come there, then..." She let out a deep breath. "Never mind."

"Hey," I said, leaning my head against hers a little more. "Just say it, okay? Tell me."

She sighed. "I just don't want last night to be it for us."

I was quiet, waiting to see if she had anything to add. When she didn't say anything, I moved my hand to her chin and angled us so that I could look into her eyes. "I don't either. I want more."

Her face began to beam as she smiled. "Yeah? Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, you think you might go to UW next fall?" she asked hesitantly, her eyes shifting back and forth as she carefully watched mine.

"I think so," I said with a grin.

"Next fall, you'll move to Seattle?" Her body began to vibrate with what appeared to be excitement. It made my heart soar to see how happy she clearly was.

"Well, I don't think I can move in the fall."

Her face fell. "What?"

I grinned. "I don't think I can move in the fall, because I'm planning to move in the summer, as soon as my classes here are done."

A huge smile grew across her face, and her arms moved to wrap around me. As our lips met and we started to kiss, I leaned her over, pushing her onto her back. I lay over her, finally finding my place between her open legs. My cock was growing harder by the second, and I could feel her body arching into me.

"Show me what to do?" I gently asked.

And she did.

96 days later, after 51 letters, 274 emails, 83 gchats, 85 late night phone calls, and about 3,000 text messages, I pulled out of Forks, my truck loaded down with everything I'd need. At the end of my three hour drive, a girl waited with open arms, tempting kisses, and a desire to teach me everything I'd ever need to know.

And I had every intention of letting her, for the rest of our lives.

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Hope your Valentine's Day was Edwardly and that you've recovered from any candy over-doses that may have occurred. :) And that no cute boys broke your heart. :D Seriously, First Love...two days after Valentine's Day? You break up with me? What the heck? :D Oh well, I'm just glad I didn't give him the cute little Valentine's dinosaur I bought him. I saved it, and it looked way cuter in my kids' bedroom when they were young. :D **

**Oh, and I'm not continuing this. If you want to know what happens to Edward and Bella, let me know and I'll tell you. It's all good. :)**


End file.
